Dilithium
Dilithium is an element, a member of the hypersonic series, mostly occurring as crystalline mineral (known also by the longer formula- 2(5)6 dilithlum 2(:)l diallosilicate 1:9:1 heptoferranide). It is used in the warp drive systems of many starships. Dilithium regulates the matter/antimatter reaction in a ship's warp core, controlling the amount of power generated in the reaction chamber as the mutual annihilation creates a stream of electro-plasma. Dilithium can be found on only a few planets in the galaxy, and is therefore a rare and valuable substance. Notable sources of dilithium include Coridan and Elas in the Federation, as well as Rura Penthe in the Klingon Empire and Remus in the Romulan Star Empire. ( ; ; ; ) Under certain rare circumstances, dilithium deposits can form in such a way that the crystals grow into perfectly aligned lattices. If enough dilithium is present, it begins to form "generator strata". A piezoelectric effect occurs when the crystals take the radiant heat of the planet and convert it into mechanical energy. This mechanical energy can increase tectonic stresses in a planet's crust to the point where the planet literally tears itself apart. This phenomenon was responsible for the destruction of a number of planets in the Selcundi Drema sector. One method of detecting the potential presence of dilithium deposits during a geological survey is by studying UV (ultraviolet light) absorption patterns. Certain characteristic patterns tend to indicate the presence of traker deposits, which are commonly formed along with the dilithium ore. An Ico-spectrogram can then be run to confirm the ore's presence. ( ) :The number of planets destroyed in the Selcundi Drema sector by the process described above in that episode suggests that for some reason the region had a much higher "population" of dilithium bearing planets than would otherwise be expected. After being sent back in time to 1947, Quark asked US General Rex Denning if dilithium was used a currency. ( ) ]] ]] ''Constitution'' class starships continued to use crystallized lithium until the mid-2260s, before switching to dilithium. Housed in a dilithium crystal converter assembly, the crystals were used as a power source as well as a regulator. Dependency on that power meant the starships risked losing the ability to maintain an orbit, let alone use of their warp drive, when a number of dilithium crystals were drained of their power or became fused in their assembly. In some circumstances, crystals could be re-amplified to provide continued service, rather than replaced. ( ) One of the reasons why dilithium was so valuable before the late 23rd century was because dilithium gradually decrystallizes during use, and there existed no practical means of inducing recrystallization. However, during a time travel mission to 1986, Spock and Scotty developed a method of recrystallizing dilithium through exposure to gamma radiation. Decrystalizing dilithium results in certain byproducts, including Illium-629 and, when used in warp cores, trilithium resin. ( ) By the 2360s, it was possible to recrystallize dilithium while it was still enclosed in the warp core's dilithium articulation frame using a theta-matrix compositor. ( ; ) Dozaria was rich in dilithium, which attracted the Breen to the planet. In 2366, they forced the Ravinok to crash on the planet and put the survivors to work in the dilithium mine. ( ) In 2372, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] discovered a new form of dilithium that remained stable at much higher reaction rates, allowing a vessel to travel more efficiently at much higher speeds. This dilithium was installed aboard the shuttlecraft Cochrane to test an experimental Warp 10 flight. ( ) Dukat and Damar was able to trick Captain K'Temang into believing the Groumall was carrying refined dilithium crystals by modifying the Cardassian freighter's subspace transceiver array to emit a false dilithium signal. ( ) Odo and several members of the Cardassian Rebellion destroyed the Tevak shipyards by sabotaging the dilithium in its storage bunkers. ( ) Background *Scientifically, use of the prefix "di-" denotes two atoms, suggesting dilithium consists of two atoms of lithium. However, lithium, being a metal, should not be able to exist in this state, as metals cannot form diatomic particles. *Originally, lithium was said to be used to control the warp reaction, but it was quickly realized that since lithium was a real element, with known properties, it would not be able to do some of the things the writers wanted it to do. Category:Elements de:Dilithium sv:Dilitium